


Surrounded

by Vinnieheads



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnieheads/pseuds/Vinnieheads
Summary: This takes place in the middle of Hero modeAgent 4 is attacked while on patrol in octo canyon and now is stuck in a house while he waits for Marie to arrive. The octarians have him surrounded, he doesn't have much of a chance to escape.This is just a one-shot idea that came into my mind during the day.
Relationships: Agent 4 & Marie (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon)
Kudos: 15





	Surrounded

" You are the Surrounded! Put your hands in the air, Like you just dont care!" 

The fact that the octarain commander was speaking bad inklish did not lighten up the situation at all. Agent 4 had no idea how he got into this mess. It was supposed to be a normal patrol around the canyon. How he stumbled onto a squad of octarian soldiers and got their attention was beyond him.  
Currently, Four was holed up in a house he found while trying to escape the firing squad. He got shot quite a bit and his Armour was broken. He can only take a few more shots before he goes down. Marie had been radio silent for a while now. Where was she? Last thing she said to Four was to wait in there until help could arrive. That had been half an hour ago. She wasn't coming for him, He knew it

Four could hear the boots stomping and commands shouted all around,the octarians were trying to find a way into the house. The house he was in had two floors and almost no windows. At least, windows that were not bricked up. Four was going to have to think of something before the soldiers get in and splat him. 

The rumbling of an engine could have heard not too far off in the distance. Four took a quick peek out of the second floor window and saw an armored van drive up to the house. The van stopped and more octarians came out of it weapons drawn. Great, they called in reinforcements. Any chance of him escaping was now little to none. Maybe he should just throw his dualies out of the window and get captured. Maybe Octavio would only have him locked up forever while Marie gets some poor squid wandering the square to replace him. It beats being splatted, that's for sure.

Just when all hope was lost, A barrage of ink missiles hit the van, blowing it up immediately. Every octarian turned their attention towards the explosion. This was it, The missiles must have been from Marie! This was his chance. Four mustered every ounce of courage he had left and kicked open the window he looked out off earlier. He took a few steps back and dived out the window, out of the second floor of the house, Dualies drawn and spread out as if it were wings and he could fly. Four screamed out his best battle cry and pulled the triggers.

An hour later...

Four found himself on Marie's bed inside the cabin at the entrance of octo canyon. Marie had been patching him up ever since they got back.   
"I knew you were daring, kid, But really? Jumping out of a second story window? And what was that you screamed out? Not much of a final stand scream if you asked me." Marie said while she finished wrapping Four up.

"Hey, It sounded good at the time, ok?" Four retorted, sitting up from the bed.

"Heheh, I know. Just messin with you, Four. Glad you got out alive." Marie chuckled 

"Just as Marie was going to leave the room, She stopped at the door and looked back at the agent on her bed.

"Feel free to stay the night. Cod knows you need the rest." Marie offered.

Agent Four couldn't tell if he was imagining things but he swore he could have seen a light tinge of red on Marie cheeks.

"S-so I'll... join you in a bit, okay?" She blurted out

Before Four could even respond,Marie turned off the lights and fled the room, Leaving Four in the comfort of her bed. Four closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He'll think of something to tell his room mate later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this!
> 
> I have never written anything like this before and I was up at 12 in the morning writing this so there might be some mistakes in spelling or something.


End file.
